Cabba's New High School
by KuraiGalickGun
Summary: Cabba is a thirteen year old genius who passed eighth grade so fast that he was moved up to high school a month into the school year. He is popular right away, but can he handle it? Will he survive or will he crack? If he survives, will he go out as a failure or emerge as the king of the school? Read to find out. CabbaxCaulifla. Strong language (mostly ch.7) Slight Naruto
1. Cabba joins the School

**After a long while of Street Racing, I'm taking a small break and writing this high school fic about Cabba. It'll probably take me until the end of summer, maybe more maybe less.**

 **Note - This is not a racing fic. He is mostly doing legal stuff.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Flashback:

"I'm going to transfer to high school?" Cabba asked. "Yes, your grades have been off the charts this year. Your power level far exceeds the required amount, I see no reason why you shouldn't be moving up in the world." His old principal said. "I know, but, I'm already a month and a half into school!" Cabba exclaimed. "With your intelligence and power level, you should be able to catch up easily." The principal replied. "Do well, I'll be wishing for your success." "I'll try." Cabba replied. (End flashback)

Cabba approached the school with butterflies in his stomach. " _Oh no, these kids are giants! How am I gonna survive?!"_ Cabba thought, gulping. He walked down the hallway and into the principal's office. "Hello sir, I'm Cabba Senshu, I just transferred." Cabba greeted. "Ahh. Your the one who came straight from 8th grade, am I correct?" the principal asked. "Yes sir." "Very well, here's your schedule. Be quick, class starts very soon." The principal handed him a sheet of paper with his classes on it. "Arigatou." Cabba thanked him before tearing down the almost empty hall, students mostly in their classrooms. He checked his schedule, he had language first. Cabba grabbed his books from his already stocked locker and tore down the hall.


	2. Hit

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Cabba burst through the door just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. "Ah, he makes it in time. Please come to the front and introduce yourself." The teacher requested. Cabba walked to the front. "Hello everyone, I'm Cabba, and...nevermind." Cabba finished shyly. "Alright, since you're new, take a seat in the third row next to Caulifla. Caulifla, raise your hand." The teacher requested.

No hands went up. "Caulifla? Caul- oh." The teacher facepalmed. This "Caulifla" had her head resting on her arms, dead asleep on her desk. She had spiky hair and wore a red shirt with black pants. Cabba walked to the empty desk and sat down. To his right, Caulifla was being plummeted with paper balls and such to wake her up, and it was slowly working. He looked to his left and saw another girl wearing a red shirt like Caulifla. She seemed to be writing something. Cabba turned around and saw a tall boy with purple skin and a trench coat. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked the boy. "My name is Hit." Hit answered boringly. Cabba turned his attention to the teacher, who was introducing a new set of somewhat easy vocabulary words.

After class, Cabba left to go to his locker. He switched his books out for his chemistry ones and walked halfway to his class. He accidentally bumped into a senior and the guy turned around. Cabba gulped in fear. "Hey kid. Watch where yer walkin'." he knocked Cabba's books out of his hand. At that point, a couple of other big guys surrounded him. He couldn't tell how strong they were, but it was best to play it safe. "Hey new kid. I said, watch where you're going!" he shoved Cabba back into another senior, and they started tossing him around. Cabba noticed the clock, he was gonna be late if he didn't get out of this soon. However, he knew he couldn't just start a fight on his first day. His thought was interrupted when the main bully picked him up by his collar and lifted him so they were eye to eye. The older kid pulled his arm back for a punch.

"That's enough." The bully turned around to see Hit glaring at them. Hit slid his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. The bully's eyes bulged and he dropped Cabba right away. "H-Hit! W-W-We're sorry! We were just leavin'!" he stammered out before running the other way with his buddies hot on his heels. Cabba looked up at Hit with admiration. " _He scared those thugs away with a simple gesture! He's gotta be an amazing fighter!"_ Cabba thought. "Get up. You'll be late." Hit ordered before turning around and starting to walk away. Cabba hesitated for a second, but then he chased after him. "Wait!" Hit turned around. "Thanks." Cabba said. He held his hand out, and Hit shook it. "You'll be late, but since this is your first day I'll help you out. Grab your stuff real quick." Hit ordered. Cabba did as he was told. Hit slipped his hands into his pockets and the entire atmosphere became cracked and glassy. "I've frozen time for a little. Get to class while you can." Hit suggested. "Thanks again." Cabba yelled as he ran down the hallway not bothering to question how he did that.

The atmosphere returned to normal as Cabba opened the door to his classroom. He noticed that he had Caulifla and the other girl in this class as well. He took a seat as the bell rang, and the teacher started the next lesson.


	3. Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Cabba was heading to the boys locker room for physical education when he heard some other boys whispering. "Really? He's that tough?" one boy asked. "Yeah. He's strict and tough, I even heard he trains in a gravity room! At 500 times gravity!" the other boy whispered. "Jesus, what's he doing here? He should be in the army or some other fighting force." was all Cabba heard before they walked into the gym. Cabba changed into his P.E. uniform and walked out. "Today, we are measuring power levels and playing dodgeball. The teacher announced. He had black flame hair and wore a name tag that read: Vegeta. "Yeah!" a bunch of the kids shouted. "In 10 times gravity." Grumbles and cussing were heard before Vegeta picked up a small device.

"This is a very well made scouter, so it won't break if you're really strong. Line up for scans in height order, biggest to smallest, excluding Hit." Vegeta ordered. Cabba lined up at the back and watched everyone else be scanned. He guessed Hit was too strong for the scouter. The main bully was in the front. "400,000!" Vegeta announced, writing it down on a chart. Cabba smirked. He could whoop the guy, and made a mental note to do it later if he needed. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Vegeta call Caulifla up. "650,000!" Cabba raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect her to be that strong. The line progressed until it was just him and the other girl from both his classes. "Kale." Kale didn't move. "Are you okay?" Cabba asked, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah. Sure." She muttered shyly. She stepped up to the stage and Vegeta scanned her. "200,000!" Kale stepped down. "Finally, Cabba." Cabba stepped up. Vegeta aimed the scouter. Cabba gulped nervously, but remembered that he needed to show his best if he wanted to compete. He balled his fists and slowly rose his power. "650,000...700,000...800,000…Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed. "It's still-" was all Vegeta got out before the scouter exploded. " _For a second, his power surpassed half of mine! And he's 13! He's almost as strong as Hit!"_ Vegeta thought. Cabba lowered his power and gulped. "Boy, see me after class." Vegeta ordered. Cabba nodded with a scared look on his face. " _But...he's intimidated too easily…"_ Vegeta noted.

"Line up on the base line for draft picks. Cabba, Hit, you two are team captains. If either of you are hit, your team loses." Cabba went first and decided to go with people he kind of knew. "Caulifla?" He drafted unsurely. Hit drafted a round boy named Botamo and Cabba decided to pick Kale next, surprising most people. The draft kept going until everyone was picked. Vegeta blew the whistle and Cabba instantly reached the line, picking off a metal guy named Magetta and the main bully. Caulifla was by his side in an instant, knocking out two kids simultaneously. Cabba moved to the outer edge and caught two more dodgeballs. He tossed one to Kale who reluctantly held it up. Cabba too busy finding a new target to see Hit bring his arm back, ball in hand.

Caulifla launched the ball in front of Cabba as Hit stopped time, effectively deflecting Hit's attack. Cabba moved to retaliate, but Vegeta turned on the gravity right when he began his throw. The increase caused him to throw the ball straight down and Caulifla had to deflect attacks on him again. "Stop leaving yourself wide open! You're wasting my ammo!" Caulifla yelled. Cabba leaped backwards onto a handstand and back onto his feet. Botamo launched a bunch of dodgeballs at him, but they were slow and Cabba was easily able to dodge them. Caulifla targeted Hit with two dodgeballs, but he stopped time and grabbed their still forms out of the air. Caulifla was out. Hit threw both dodgeballs at an open spot, but they collided and bounced in different directions. They ended up taking out Kale and another student. The match resumed until it was just Cabba against Hit.

Cabba and Hit threw their dodgeballs at each other, but Vegeta turned it up to a hundred times gravity and the balls plummeted to the ground alongside Cabba. Hit was unaffected. Cabba dragged himself over to the closest ball and began to stand up. Hit stopped time and quickly put a bunch of dodgeballs in the air and used a variety of strikes to send them towards Cabba. Cabba was unable to move effectively due to the increase in gravity and was struck by a few. "The winner is team Hit." Vegeta declared.

While everyone headed back to the locker rooms, Cabba stayed to speak with Mr. Vegeta. "I'd like you to take a little test." Vegeta suggested. "I'm not sure what you mean sir." Cabba replied, confused. "I''ll speak to the principal about this, but tomorrow you won't have any of your normal classes. Instead, I want you to sneak into every classroom you don't belong in and leave your signature somewhere in the classroom, without being noticed. You have until the end of second period, I'll search for your signatures during lunch. Should you succeed, I'll teach you something." Vegeta finished. "Yes sir?" Cabba responded unsurely. "Good, get to class."


	4. Vegeta's Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Alright, you've been approved. There are thirty classrooms in session, as well as another twenty that are not. Mark all fifty and you pass." Vegeta explained. It was 7:59 AM. The bell rang as the clock turned 8. "Go!" Cabba. Ran to room one and quickly signed his signature at the bottom of a desk. He repeated the action for the next two rooms, but classes started filing in and he had to hide while they did. Cabba ran to each empty room and left signatures.

He had gone through forty classrooms in total, first period was al most over. "I can't do anything during second period, everyone will have finally woken up. I have to finish while they're drowsy." Cabba muttered to himself. Only ten classrooms remained, and they would be in session. Cabba walked into the bathroom and waited for the bell. When it rang, students flooded the halls and he walked into one class with a few, signing the wall before using super speed at his 800,000 power level to get out without being noticed. "Hmm...hiding in plain sight, eh?" Vegeta muttered as Cabba flew down the hall. " _He can control his power well too, well enough for no one but me to sense him, but he's a little too powerful for his own good. He'll leak his energy at some point and be found if he keeps this strategy going."_ Vegeta thought.

Cabba was onto the last classroom, and he silently flared his power before turning it inwards. He moved from one end of the classroom to the other in the back, leaving one letter every time he reached the corner. He was moving too fast for anyone to see him, but of course, Hit happened to be in the back row of the classroom and felt the wind Cabba caused. Hit stopped time for everyone but himself and peeked backwards to see Cabba in mid air on his way out the door. Hit noticed the signature on the wall and smirked. " _He's not half bad."_ Time became normal as Cabba shot down the hall to the gym.


	5. Caulifla's Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Congrats." Vegeta greeted as Cabba zoomed through the door. Cabba tried to catch his breath as Vegeta crossed his arms. "Your skill and speed are alright, but your power is something to be desired." Vegeta explained. "I suppose I'll teach you, but I need time. Right after school, the gym." Cabba nodded while still catching his breath. "You finished early, so you have class starting third period. Get your stuff." Vegeta ordered. Cabba nodded and walked to his locker.

"Third period...history." Cabba muttered. He grabbed his books and closed locker. "And I'm guessing Vegeta gave you a task." Caulifla guessed from behind him, startling Cabba and making him drop his books. "W-what are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in class?" "Was using the restroom. You need to suppress your ki when you run. You cracked a wall." Caulifla answered. "So why are you here?" Cabba asked. "Wanted to check on the missing "Superman." "Superman?" Cabba asked. "Yeah. That's what people are calling you after you broke Vegeta's scouter. Not a bad start." Caulifla explained. "Anyways, you're gonna be a lot more popular from now on. Got a girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah. Louis Lane." Cabba replied sarcastically. "Hahahaha- so seriously, your gonna be the new popular kid." Caulifla turned dead serious. "Whether you like it or not, your gonna be the target of a lot of people. Find yourself a good crew, maybe establish somewhere as your new base." Caulifla advised. "And why exactly are you telling me this?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla was lost for words. To be honest, she didn't know why she was helping him. After all, he had kicked her out of the second place spot. "Why does it matter?" Caulifla asked. "Why do you care why it matters?" Cabba questioned. "Why do you think I care?" Caulifla retaliated. "Because then you wouldn't have told me." Cabba was feeling a lot more confident than normal for some reason, so he moved closer to her, who backed up against the locker. "So why did you tell me?" Cabba asked. "I don't think you're in a position to ask questions." Caulifla threatened. "Says the person backed up against a locker." Cabba countered. "Are you sure you wanna try me?" Caulifla glared at him. "You're talking to Superman. And you don't look like Kryptonite." Cabba responded, putting his left hand on her hip and his right on her cheek. "You're gonna regret this." Caulifla threatened as she tried to think about how she'd gotten into this and how to get out. "Am I?" Cabba whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. This entire confrontation had triggered her Saiyan instincts, which made her have less brain and more savagery.

" _Hold up, get a hold of yourself! What's gotten into you Cabba?!"_ Cabba asked himself mentally. " _Oh come on, you know you want it! She's perfect for you. Go ahead and do it!" "Are you insane? That's a perfect way to get kicked out! I can't get in trouble the second day here!" "And you're gonna waste this perfect opportunity?"_ Cabba was having a mental argument with himself on whether or not he should kiss her while Caulifla was having a mental argument on whether to kick his nuts and get out or to stay in his trap, she was having a little fun. She instead brushed her leg up against his...you know. " _Shit, that's it."_ Cabba's demon side one hit killed his innocent side in the mental argument as he crashed his lips against hers.

" _Well, there's no turning back now."_ Caulifla thought as she kissed back, the two now running on pretty much Saiyan Savagery and hormones. Her arms curled around his neck as his right hand shifted to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. He pressed her even further up against the lockers as the kiss got more heated. Caulifla moved one of his hands from his spiky hair down to his abs as the two battled their tongues for dominance.


	6. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Kale exited the classroom and closed the door behind her. She was a little thirsty, so she had asked to get a drink of water. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

Cabba and Caulifla were in a seriously hormone/Saiyan Savagery fueled make out session when Kale turned the corner. Kale froze as soon as she saw the two. Both lovers were too absorbed with each other to notice Kale at the end of the hallway. At first Kale was happy, because her best friend hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time and had finally found the will to put herself out there again. Then, she was worried that they'd get caught, making out in the middle of the hallway wasn't the most private place. Plus, the bell would ring in two minutes. Kale cleared her throat.

Cabba and Caulifla were lip locked when Kale cleared her throat. Caulifla let out a small scream inside Cabba's mouth, who quickly detached his mouth from hers and turned towards Kale. "Kale?" Caulifla asked. "S-Sorry, but classes are about to switch. I figured I should warn you before you get caught." Kale explained shyly. "Th-thanks." Cabba stammered out as his mind slowly returned to normal, his savagery fading away. Caulifla slowly returned to normal as well, her logical side of her mind reawakening as she thought about what she had just done. The two blushed furiously and looked away from each other.

"Uhh, you were dating before you started making out, right?" Kale asked. "I have an entirely different view of you now." Hit commented. "Hit! What're you doing here!" Cabba asked. "Felt your ki spike, paused time for all but us four. Now might I ask if you two are official or not?" Hit asked, emerging from the shadow. "Uhh...are we?" Cabba asked. Caulifla blushed.

" _Why did I have to throw myself into this beehive? I mean, he would be a great boyfriend, and he's definitely a great kisser, but I don't want to end up like I did last time. Should I? He's sweet, I don't want to break his heart, but I don't even know if he actually likes me."_ Caulifla pondered whether she should say yes or no while Cabba thought about what he had just done. " _Did I seriously just ask that? It sounds like I just proposed! Well, it's not as serious, but still! I just asked her to be my girlfriend! D'oh, why?! Damn Saiyan hormones!"_

Kale and Hit just stood there in silence while the two Saiyans pondered themselves. " _Does he even realize he's still holding her?"_ Hit asked himself. Kale could do nothing but stand in astonishment. Caulifla was never the type to involve herself with any male if they weren't in an established relationship. She must've either been really horny or Cabba was excellent at seduction. Hit hadn't even realized that he had released his grip on time. The bell rang and Caulifla bolted. "Caulifla, wait!" " _Sorry Cabba, but I can't decide now."_ Caulifla thought _._ Kale ran off to get her books as well. Hit simply stopped time for them all and grabbed his books, returning to his spot in front of Cabba. "Sit with me at lunch. I'd like to ask a few questions." Hit requested. "Sure." Cabba replied, still dazed by what happened. "What have I gotten myself into?


	7. My Caulifla

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Do you genuinely like her?" Hit asked. "I...don't know. I wasn't thinking when I made out with her." Cabba confessed. It was lunch period and Cabba was sitting with Hit, Botamo, and Magetta. "That Caulifla rarely ever gets involved romantically. She's a demon to most boys that try to hit on her." Botamo remarked while stuffing sashimi into his mouth. "Choo-poo, choo-poo." ("She hasn't been the same since Frost cheated on her. Before, she was a good girl, nice to everyone and willing to help with anything.) Magetta explained. "She was? It's hard to imagine her like that. Who's this Frost?" Cabba asked. "He's a scumbag who dates up to four girls at a time, rumors say he runs an illegal drug selling business on the black market." Botamo replied.

"That's not nice, besides, rumors aren't the most reliable, are they?" Cabba turned around to see a guy with a white body and a blue section in the middle of his head. His shoulders were also blue and he was bald and shiny. "Frost!" Botamo stood up. " _This is the guy who hurt Caulifla, changed her forever, he hurt MY Caulifla!"_ Cabba thought. "You asshole!" Botamo yelled. "Oh please. I heard what you said I did to Caulifla. So what? One girl's tears are no wetter than any others. Besides, she's boring and ugly. Why would I still date-"

That was all that came out of Frost's mouth besides two teeth and a whole lotta blood. Cabba's fist permanently changed Frost's face. Frost coughed up blood as his other fist sunk into his stomach. Cabba kicked him in the chest and Frost fell on his back. He sat on top of Frost and grabbed his collar.

Caulifla heard the sound of a fist meet skin, and she turned around to see Cabba punch Frost again before kicking him over. She ran over to the fight. "If I hear you say one more thing about her, I'll-" "She's a bitch." Frost cut him off. Cabba snapped. He lost his head. He cut loose. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Cabba roared. Vegeta knocked open the door to the cafeteria to see Cabba erupt in a golden aura, gaining blonde hair, blue eyes, and a ton of power. Cabba slammed fist after fist after fist into Frost, causing catastrophic damage. "I WARNED YOU, YOU FAGGOT! YOU CAN'T TALK SHIT ABOUT HER IF YOU CAN'T TALK AT ALL! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SAY A WORD ABOUT MY CAULIFLA EVER AGAIN!

Cabba's assault didn't end until he was a hundred percent drained of every inch of his stamina. He reverted to normal form and collapsed backwards next to Frost, who was almost dead. Caulifla covered her mouth with her hands. " _He did that...for me? Cabba...why? Am I...Am I that important to you?"_ Caulifla thought. Vegeta appeared next to Frost. "This is Vegeta, code 911. Send an ambulance immediately and arrange for possible full plastic surgery, transfusion, and skull reconstruction. If possible, have Dende treat the patient or use Senzu." Vegeta called over his walkie-talkie. He walked over to Cabba and released a small ball of ki, giving Cabba enough to talk. "As impressive a display of power that was, you're in some serious trouble young man." Vegeta told Cabba.

Vegeta walked away and Hit, Botamo, Magetta, and Kale approached him. "So you don't genuinely like her." Hit remarked. "You genuinely love her." Cabba looked up at him. "How'd I do?" He asked. "You could get expelled." Hit said. "It was worth it. He got what he deserved..." Cabba replied weakly. "You did give it to him." Botamo remarked. "Choo-poo!" (Congrats on the win!") Magetta exclaimed. Kale was silent, and she turned around to look at Caulifla. She nodded. Caulifla walked through the crowd to reach Cabba. Cabba looked at her longingly. "Clear out everyone. Now." Hit announced. Everyone slowly walked away. It was just those two, Kale, Hit, Botamo, and Magetta.

"You idiot!" Caulifla yelled, slapping Cabba across the face. "Do you realize what you did?!" She yelled at him. "You just put yourself at risk of leaving! You know that?!" she screamed. "I would never see you again." Caulifla said. Cabba saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry...I had to...for you...he spoke of you so harshly...he called you boring and ugly...I...couldn't stand it…" Cabba whispered weakly. "You idiot...yes." "What was that?" Cabba asked. "I said yes, we are official." Caulifla replied, crying as she held Cabba in her arms. Botamo was the first to clap. Then Hit, then Kale. Finally, Magetta started clapping, but his claps drowned out everyone else's. It was going to be a great year.


	8. The Hideout

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Cabba walked down the street two blocks away from school. He turned onto the trail that led to the woods. Cabba looked for the markings on the trees and followed them to a clearing in the forest. He jumped up onto a tree and climbed it before jumping to another tree and going a little higher. He jumped into open space and looked up. "There!" he exclaimed. Cabba grabbed the end of a rope ladder and pulled himself up. He climbed into the tree house.

"Nice pick Caulifla." Cabba remarked as he entered the room. Caulifla had picked this place for their hangout. It was pretty roomy and was stocked with snacks and video games. Hit had somehow created a wire that was long enough to reach the ground after hanging across three trees. This allowed them all the electricity they needed and it also meant TV and Xbox/PlayStation games. There were only two problems. The first problem was they couldn't put a bathroom since it was suspended high up on a tree. The second was that Magetta couldn't use the ladder since he was too big. They made a set of spiral stairs thirty yards away from the tree house so Magetta could climb up and use the branches to reach the hideout. It had been two weeks since Cabba beat up Frost. He had been suspended for those two weeks, which allowed him to come here and help stock it with everything they needed.

Hit was on the computer at one end of the room playing some sort of first person shooter game. Caulifla was on the couch watching some show with Kale and Botamo was on the other end of the room playing GTA V with Magetta on the other TV. Cabba sat down next to Caulifla and Botamo tossed him a can of Cola. "So what's the talk of the school?" Cabba asked. Being out for two weeks really did throw him in the dark.

"For starters, no one wants to mess with Superman anymore. They took one look at Frost and decided not to end up like that." Hit started. "Then, people started keeping their tongues on a leash. They made sure not to say anything bad about Caulifla because they wanted to keep their tongues." Botamo continued. "Jesus, what am I to them? Satan?" Cabba asked. "Choo-poo-poo." (All those boys who used to like Caulifla don't even go within ten feet of her anymore.) Magetta explained. "Those guys were an annoying bunch. It's a good thing I found a strong boyfriend." Caulifla said, turning towards Cabba. "Yeah, it's nice to have you here with me." Cabba confessed as he put an arm around her. "Hey, Cabba. You're on the news." Kale called. They all turned their attention to the TV.

"Two weeks ago, delinquent student Frost was assaulted and almost killed by a new student, Cabba Senshu." Images of both Frost and Cabba were shown. "Witnesses claim Frost triggered the argument by insulting Cabba Senshu's girlfriend, Caulifla Shibata." The news reporter finished as Caulifla's image was also projected. "Well, you have real problem on your hands now." Botamo remarked. "Cabba?" Cabba was making out with Caulifla on the couch. "Cabba!" "Yeah?" Cabba asked, separating for one second. "Jesus you've changed. You were shy on the first day! Now look at you, making out in public." Botamo told him. "Choo-poo choo-poo!" ("We gotta up our game. Frost will be trying to show you up in everything. He'll sabatoge any projects you work on, spread rumors. We gotta fight back!") Magetta exclaimed. "The Combatants is coming up next week. We could enter with this team and beat him there." Hit suggested.

"What's that?" Cabba asked. "It's an Olympics for fighting. You have each member take on a different catagory, which are Speed, power, stealth, agility, weight control, and IQ. AT the end, they announce a Team challenge that is different every year." Hit finished. "Then let's do it! Who would do what?" Caulifla asked. "I'll take stealth. My Time-Leap is ideal for sneaking past defenses." Hit started. "Magetta is a power expert. He'll do that. I can control my weight to slam and slide stuff." Botamo recommended. "I can take speed. I'm the fastest besides Hit." Cabba suggested. "Kale should do IQ. She's pretty smart." Caulifla added. "But...I'm just…" Kale protested. "Just way smarter than most people! C'mon Kale, you can do it!" Caulifla encouraged. "...Fine." Kale surrendered. "Good! That means I'll take agility. Let's win at The Combatants!' Caulifla yelled. "Yeah!"


	9. Training (attempted)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Cabba walked down the hall, and he noticed everyone's behavior. No one walked near him, some even ran. Another bunch of people wanted to congratulate him, shake his hand, give him a fist bump, you name it. Also, a good ten or eleven girls tried to get close to him, but Caulifla scared them off. It was safe to say everyone knew him now.

"Hey, Cabba! Will you be on my Combatants team? We've won for the past few years in a row!" one senior asked. "I already have my team, it looks like your winning streak has come to an end." Cabba smirked with confidence. The senior ran away scared. Class began and ended, and their new group met up outside. "We should start training right away." Caulifla suggested. "Go ahead, I have to make a quick stop." Cabba told them.

"Mr. Vegeta." Vegeta turned around to see Cabba. "You…" "You said you would teach me something. Please teach me now." Cabba pleaded, bowing. "You already have it." Vegeta told him, suprising Cabba. Cabba looked up. "What do you mean?" Cabba asked. "That form you took when you smashed Frost, it's called Super Saiyan. That was what I was going to teach you. There's nothing else I can teach." Vegeta explained. "Then please become one in front of me." Cabba requested. Vegeta frowned. "Fine."

Vegeta raised his ki, and a white aura enveloped him. "HA!" Vegeta gained the blonde and blue traits as well as the golden aura that Cabba had. His power however, was far above Cabba's. "Happy?" Vegeta asked. Cabba transformed as well. "Please fight me." He requested. Vegeta balled his fists and powered up. "HAAAAA!" Vegeta let out a powerful scream as his hair became blue with his aura. Cabba could only see for a second before Vegeta slammed his fist in Cabba's gut, knocking him out. Vegeta reverted to normal and poured some ice cold water on Cabba's face, waking him up. "Go. Your business here is done." Vegeta commanded. Cabba slowly stood up. "One more thing?" Cabba asked. "What?" Cabba smiled. "500 times gravity."

"Where is he? He said it was a quick stop." Caulifla wondered out loud. "Worried?" Botamo asked. Caulifla chucked her soda can at him and it nailed him right between his eyes. "Don't be stupid!" She yelled. "Choo-poo." ("Cabba, please come soon. We can't hold your girlfriend off for much longer!" Magetta prayed. "Here he comes." Hit announced. Caulifla stepped out onto the balcony in the back and Cabba climbed up the ladder. "What took you so long?" Caulifla asked. Cabba threw his bag in the middle of the floor. "Dragonball. Training manuals." Cabba explained. "Sweet." Botamo smirked. "Oh, and one more thing." Cabba told them. He motioned for them to come down to the ground. When they were all there, Cabba pulled out a capsule.

"A capsule?" Hit asked. Cabba tossed the capsule over his shoulder and out popped a house. They walked in to find an empty room with some buttons and screens in the middle, attached to the main support. "I think it was like this…" Cabba wondered aloud as he pressed a few buttons. The small screen next to his number pad read "50". Cabba pressed enter and everyone plummeted straight to the ground except for Cabba, who ended up slamming his face on the keypad before falling back. The new number read "6000". Everyone began to stand up while Cabba moved his hand to the stop button. He reached for it, but he missed and slammed enter. "Not again!" Caulifla yelled before everyone else crashed to the ground again, cracking it.


	10. Alone in the Treehouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Let's not do that again." Botamo suggested. The six had just experienced the hardest training of their lives, even Super Saiyan Cabba couldn't reach the off button. It took Botamo climbing on Magetta and then Hit climbing onto Botamo to turn it off. By then, Kale had fainted, Magetta just couldn't move, Botamo was on the verge of broken bones, and Caulifla had been pinned on top of Cabba. Hit had just barely been able to press the button before collapsing. The awkward part was that Caulifla had been left straddling Cabba and her lips had been pinned to his for a good twenty minutes.

"Okay, so maybe working like Vegeta wasn't such a good idea. Let's take today off, my mouth still hurts." Cabba admitted. "Hey! I'm not that bad. Do you really dislike kissing me that much?" Caulifla asked, faking sadness. "I do love kissing you, just not for twenty minutes straight." Cabba explained. "We've gone longer before." Caulifla protested. "Keep that between you two, I really don't need to hear it." Hit complained. They decided to just relax that day, and eventually everyone left except Cabba and Caulifla. Obviously, they started making out as soon as Botamo left. "Don't get too naughty!" Botamo yelled as he started climbing down. "We won't!" Caulifla yelled back.

When he closed the door, Cabba immediately attacked her mouth with his own, pushing her onto the couch. Caulifla let out a laugh in his mouth before kissing back. The two resumed their make-out session until seven PM, when it began to rain. It started raining hard, though the tree house was well made so it held. "Oh, great." Cabba muttered. They definitely weren't making it home that night. "I gotta call, tell my parents it's raining too hard to come home." Caulifla told him. Cabba nodded and walked over to the food cabinets to put some dinner together. Caulifla started her call. "Hey mom, it's me, Caulifla. Listen, it's raining really hard so I'm gonna stay at the tree house my friends and I built, okay?" "Sure, is there anyone with you?" her mom asked. "Yeah, my boyfriend's here but don't jump to conclusions, I won't go to second base alright!" Cabba sneaked up behind her and kissed her neck while his arms went around her. "Sure, have a good night!" Caulifla's mom said. The phone call ended. "I already texted my parents, so what do you want to do?" Cabba asked while leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She kissed him on the lips before turning them around and shoving Cabba, putting him on the couch with her on top. "I wanna continue what we were doing earlier." She said. "Two hours and you're still not satisfied?" Cabba laughed. "Gimme a break, it's your fault you're so addictive." Caulifla told him as she laid out on top of him. "I know." Cabba smirked arrogantly as he kissed her again. He moved down to her neck and she felt a small biting sensation.

"Cabba, did you just give me a hickey?" she asked. Cabba respond need by leaving a trail of them down her neck. She ran her hands down his and and he kissed her again before slowly going south, leaving a trail of kisses on her chin and neck. She moaned softly and her hands moved to his back where they gripped the edge of Cabba's shirt. Caulifla sat on his lap as she pulled his shirt off. He crushed her lips with his as they started making out again. "Hold on, I didn't bring PJ's." Caulifla stopped. "Just wear my shirt. I brought an extra set of clothes for emergencies when I was suspended." Cabba replied before reinitiating the make out session.

"You know, I'm kinda tired. Let's do this some other time alright?" Cabba suggested after another hour and a half. By now, Cabba was exhausted as was his girlfriend, they were now just lying on the couch together. They hadn't gone to second base as promised, but they had gotten pretty close. "Alright." Caulifla agreed. She fell asleep right away as Cabba pulled a blanket over them.


	11. What Happened Under the Covers

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Hit walked on his way to school and noticed the mud as soon as he stepped onto his lawn. "Damn...that's more yard work I gotta do." He muttered. "?...is that Cabba's energy? Why's he in the tree house this early? Hold on, there's a second ki...Caulifla?" Hit asked himself. His eyes went wide. "I hope they kept it on the couch…" He muttered as he changed destinations.

Cabba and Caulifla were sleeping on the couch when Hit pulled himself in. Now, considering they were both under the covers, Cabba was shirtless, and Caulifla was wearing his shirt, it's understandable that Hit would jump to conclusions. "Wake up you two, we have school." He ordered, shaking them both. The two slowly woke up. "Hello beautiful." Cabba laughed groggily. He kissed Caulifla again and they probably would have made out again if Hit wasn't there. "Get dressed. Do you want me to grab the pants? Don't go do it yourself. I don't need to see that." Hit asked. "See what?" Cabba asked, throwing off the blanket. Hit covered his eyes. "Dude, we're not naked. We didn't go that far." Cabba said while Caulifla walked over to grab yesterday's clothes. "Then why's she wearing your shirt?" Hit asked, uncovering his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." "Yeah, I probably wouldn't unless you said you banged." Hit agreed. "Screw you." Cabba threw a pillow at him and it smacked him square in the face. "I'll be waiting for you two at school. Don't be late or I'll tell everyone the truth." Hit threatened. "What's that, that we made out for three and a half hours and then fell asleep together?" Cabba asked. Caulifla turned bright red and smacked him upside the head. "Idiot."

Hit left. "Well, he's gone." Cabba pointed out. He turned around to face her. "We have a little time." Cabba smiled as he made his way over to her. "We gotta get to school." Caulifla complained as Cabba wrapped his arms around her and he left another hickey on her neck. "We can spare a few minutes."

"Thirty dollars they're late." Hit placed his bet down. "No way! Cabba's always early. I'll take the bet for twenty though." Botamo bargained. They shook on it.

(4 minutes and 30 seconds later.)

"Thirty seconds." Botamo sighed. "May as well pay up now." Hit smirked. "No thank you. They'll show up." Botamo told him.

Cabba and Caulifla were walking to school slowly. They chatted about assorted things, with the occasional shove, kiss, or other assorted actions. Let's just say Hit would be getting Destiny 2 sooner than he thought. Botamo frowned as he handed the 20 to Hit. "What's taking them so long?" Botamo asked. "They're probably tired, and Caulifla especially is probably sore. Who knows if they'll even show up." Hit explained. "You don't mean-" "I found them in the tree house under the same blanket. Caulifla was wearing Cabba's shirt from yesterday, and Cabba was shirtless."

The couple got tardies for arriving ten minutes late. Caulifla was bright red as she received stares from both boys and girls, particularly at her neck. "Cabba, why's you have to give me so many hickies?!" she whispered. "Oh come on, it's your fault you're so addictive." Cabba mocked. She glared at him. "Have a good night?" The couple turned to see their friends.

"Hit, you really know how to push me, huh?" Cabba frowned. "Well, evidence all points to it." Hit shrugged. "What about clothes hanging in random spots all over the room?" Cabba tried. "You could've put them back on." Hit pointed out. "No one puts their clothes back on after their first time. They just fall asleep and cuddle under the blanket on the spot." Cabba argued. "Uh, not always." Hit shook his head. "How would you know?" "How would you?"


	12. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

History, 3rd Period

"Psst!" Caulifla turned to see Cabba toss her a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it in her head. " _Will you go on an actual date with me?"_ She turned to him and nodded.

"So where are we going?" Caulifla asked. Her and Cabba were just exiting school. "I dunno." Cabba shrugged. "You invite me on a date and you don't even have a plan?" she deadpanned. "Do I need one?" Cabba asked. "Fine, so what do you want to do?" she questioned him. "Whatever you want to do." "Fair enough, how about a movie." She proposed. "Which?" He asked. "That's up to you." Caulifla really didn't know what was in theaters, she rarely went there. "Baywatch it is." Cabba smirked. "Wait, no way. I'm not spending my first date with you watching that dirty comedy movie." She crossed her arms and frowned. "You said I could pick." Cabba whined. "I take it back." Caulifla triumphantly smiled. "Then what do you wanna watch? I don't believe there are any chick flicks in theatres." Cabba asked. "*Sigh*, I wish. What else is there?" she asked. "Cars 3, Transformers 5, Fate of the...oh wait that just came on blue ray so no...Spiderman Homecoming...Despicable Me 3." Cabba listed. "Fine, I'll watch that comedy." she sighed. " _Phew, she doesn't know about The House."_ Cabba mentally laughed.

The two arrived at the theatres and bought their tickets. Cabba got a huge bucket of popcorn for the two, but Caulifla had other ideas of snacks. "I'll take the entire candy section." Caulifla smiled as Cabba fell over anime style. "I can't get all that! Remember, I'm not using Bill Gates' wallet!" Cabba exclaimed. "Can I get this at least?" she asked, holding up five packs of M&M's. Cabba frowned, the food here was so overpriced. "Please?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Well...alright." "Yay!" " _If this is her without sugar, I don't wanna be around after the movie."_ Cabba was already having visions of her bouncing off of walls. The couple found their seats and sat down. "You know, I always wanted to see a movie like this with you." Cabba commented. "You don't seriously think I'll like it do you?" she asked him. "Either way, it's our first date. Let's get a picture. He quickly got a selfie of the two together before the lights dimmed and the movie began.


	13. Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

 _Italics in quotations is thought_

(On screen)

The Rock's character (Mitch) ran out in swim trunks. Matt (Zac Efron's character) ripped off his shorts to show United States flag Speedos. "What's that?" Mitch asked him. "Freedom." Matt replied proudly. "That's desecration."

Cabba burst out laughing while Caulifla looked at him weirdly. " _He really likes this stuff? I don't get it."_ She thought as the movie continued. Cabba grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it before passing the bucket to her. "Having a good time?" He whispered. "To be honest, not really." She blatantly told him. "I'll change that later." He stated. "I wonder." Caulifla muttered before having another bunch of M&M's. Her mood brightened as the sugar rush started to kick in.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked a movie. Dinner at a restaurant, or must I dread saying it...shopping would have been better." Cabba muttered as he carried a totally sugar rushed Caulifla to the tree house on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go watch another movie! C'mon!" she ecstatically yelled. "Caulifla, calm down. We're going to the tree house." He told her as he entered the woods. "You're no fun." "Neither is taking care of you when you're like this." Cabba boringly stated. It was five thirty, which meant they still had an hour before she had to go home. Hopefully, the sugar would wear off by then. He climbed into the tree house and let her stand up.

"I officially hate M&M's." Cabba muttered as he sat down on the couch. "How dare you! They're the best form of chocolate on the planet!" Caulifla yelled at him. "Yeah, well they're not gonna be around during our next few dates." he sighed. "Who said I'd go on another date with you? You only asked for one." Caulifla pointed out, the sugar wearing off and her brains returning. He turned to her and gave her a sad look. "What?" she asked. "Your not gonna go on another date with me?" He gave her a serious look. "Was I that bad?" He asked. Caulifla frowned for a second. "It was fine Cabba." She stated sadly. He sighed and turned on the TV.

"Breaking news! There's a report of a raging fire in the East Woods! Residents of the woods and town are recommended to flee immediately!" Cabba turned to Caulifla with wide eyes matching hers. He gave a sorrowful glance before opening the window and jumping out.

Hit pulled on his trench coat as he ran out the door. "The treehouse is in the East Woods! Dammit!" he muttered as he ran towards the woods.

Cabba ran towards the blazing inferno. "Cabba!" Caulifla screamed after him. He stopped and turned around before pulling out his phone. "Hit, take care of her." Cabba stated before ending the call and dropping it on the spot.

Cabba reached the fire as fast as he could. "Ha!" he became a Super Saiyan and concentrated his power in his hands. "Hah!" he yelled as he launched a blast into a tree, knocking it onto part of the fire. However, the tree just fueled the fire. "What caused this?" He wondered aloud. "Glad you asked." Cabba turned to his right, but a needle stuck into his arm and poison kicked in. "Ugh…" Cabba groaned as his vision dimmed and the last thing he saw was Frost chuckling above him. " _Caulifla...I'm...sorry…"_

Caulifla was about to jump out the window after Cabba when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She turned her head to see Hit pull her out of the tree house just as it erupted in flames. "Hit! Cabba's still-" "I know." Hit cut her off. "You're just going to leave him to die!? What kind of friend are you?!" she screamed at him as they exited the forest. "One who fulfills their friend's final wishes." Hit told her.

(The next morning)

"He's gone...there's no trace." Botamo muttered. "Find anything?" Hit asked. They all shook their heads. Caulifla was still looking. She refused to believe Cabba was dead. "He's gotta be around here somewhere." She muttered. *Krack* she looked down to see a black object. She picked it up. It was Cabba's phone. She hesitated before turning it on. What if Cabba didn't want her to have it? She decided to turn it on anyways, it was the only belonging of his there. Her eyes widened and then softened at what she saw.

The lock screen was Cabba and herself at the movies. They looked...so happy. Caulifla felt tears coming. She started to sniffle and cry. Botamo and Kale walked over to her and saw what she was looking at. Botamo sighed and walked away. Kale frowned. " _Again...it ends with her being hurt."_ Kale thought. "Why...why did he have to try to be a hero?" Caulifla asked out loud. Hit closed his eyes. In a second he was gone, he used Time-Leap to go somewhere else. Caulifla looked towards the tree house, which had been utterly decimated by the fire. Most of their stuff was ruined, only a half roasted couch remained. She remembered all the things they did on that couch. Their make out sessions, that one night they slept together, waking up on it to see each other. She started crying again, and Kale sighed before patting her on the back soothingly. Botamo and Magetta walked away. Finally, Kale left for some unknown reason.

A bucket of cold water soaked Cabba's face, efficiently waking him up. He took in his surroundings, which was basically a dark room made of some sort of rock. "Wake up Saiyan." Cabba saw Frost in front of him. "Heh, I finally managed to draw you away from her." Frost smirked. Cabba's eyes instantly went wide. "Where's Caulifla?!" "Oh, questions, questions." I'll grant you one free answer. What would you like to ask." Frost taunted him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Cabba roared at him as he went Super Saiyan and lunged at Frost. However, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Cabba looked at his arms to see chains on them.

"Sekki-Sekki chains to be precise. They prevent ki movement. All you're doing is damaging your body. This room is also made of Sekki-Sekki, so your friends can't sense you here." Frost explained. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Cabba roared again. "Oh, don't be so mad. She's still with your friends...for now. All you have to do is call your team and tell them you're joining mine." Frost bargained. "I'll never be a part of your gang!" Cabba yelled. "Will you? Or would you rather something happen to her?" Frost asked. Cabba was silent. "Well?" "I'll...I'll...I'll think about it." Cabba finally decided. "That's a good boy." Frost smirked, patting him on the head. Cabba pulled his head back away, and Frost moved to do it again. Big mistake. Cabba bit his finger and pulled Frost towards him with it. "You-" Cabba let go of his finger and headbutted Frost right on the nose. "Dammit!" Frost yelled as he clutched his bloody nose. Cabba smirked. "Nothing will happen to her. I have friends I can count on. You're playing a dangerous game of kill or be killed. And trust me, I'll be doing the killing." Cabba spat in Frost's face. "Oh yeah?! You just pushed it too far!" Frost yelled. He turned towards a henchman of his. "Send out the order to kill her." Frost told him. "Roger." the henchman saluted him before running off. "Let's see your smirk when I bring in her corpse." Frost said smugly before closing the door.


	14. Assassination Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Caulifla couldn't think that day. She couldn't sleep that night either, which made it irritating for Frost's assistant considering he had to keep her from calling for help. He waited patiently on her roof, waiting for the girl to fall asleep so he could do his job. Caulifla finally gave up on where Cabba could be and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. " _Well, I guess I can abandon my post for a little."_ The assistant thought. He stood up and stretched before making sure his knife was ready and his silenced ray gun was loaded. He sat back down and peeked in the window.

Caulifla washed her face and remembered what Hit told her earlier on the day.

Flashback:

"Look, Caulifla. I know you're worried about Cabba, but we have bigger matters on hand." Hit told her. "What could be more important than a lost friend to you?" she asked, glaring at him. "I checked out the flames last night, they appear to be ki based. Someone started that fire on purpose." Hit explained. This caught her attention. "Who?" "I don't know, but I think you and Cabba were both targets. That means whoever started the fire might be coming to finish the job." Hit started. "When you go to bed tonight, get up around 11 and exit your room. Use the ki clone technique and supress your own ki before sending the clone to sleep in your bed. Wait for at least an hour and see if anything happens." (End flashback)

Caulifla created the clone and sent it into her room as she suppressed her ki and sharpened her senses. Sure enough, someone was on her roof. She had the clone leave the door open a little and she peeked through. As her clone climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over, the bystander looked through the window and cut a hole in it silently. She waited as the guy pulled out a ray gun and pointed it at her clone under the covers. She waited as the guy aimed at the head and fired. The ray silently flew through her clones head and it despawned. The assailant let out a silent gasp of surprise and she launched a ki blast through the door with her right hand.

Hit watched the scene unfold from across the street. He had stayed hidden, but now that the assailant attacked, he needed proof in case of a debate. He pulled out his phone and jumped to her roof, filming the fight unfold, and getting a clear view of the attacker's face.

Caulifla slammed her fist into the assailant's arm, but he countered with his own punch to her gut and tossing her into the wall. She cracked it and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. The guy, now clearly a teen, walked over to her and got a little too close. Caulifla pushed off of the wall and slid between his legs, slamming her foot into the poor teen's nuts as she slid under. She grabbed his ray gun and tossed it away, but he pulled out his knife and pointed it at her. "Don't move." He ordered. She raised her hands up into the air. Hit sighed, he had hoped to not need to step in. "Oh well." He muttered as he turned around and flicked his right heel back, sending an invisible energy beam through the hole in her window and right through the assailant's arm and stomach, intentionally missing any vital areas. Caulifla used her chance to grab his arm and stick the knife into her pillow, following up with a slap to the right side of the face. She added a kick to the stomach, sending him through the wall and (luckily) into her giant closet. Should have he been kicked in the opposite direction, he'd have flown into her parents room. That would have been a much more complicated scenario.

Hit leaped off of her balcony, having all the evidence he needed. The assailant had been recognized as Sorbet Coward, one of Frost's men. "Now, let's have a little therapy session tomorrow at school. I'm very curious to know where Cabba is being kept…" Hit muttered as he landed in front of his house. Meanwhile, Caulifla had just finished disarming the guy. She tossed Sorbet off her balcony into the middle of the street after taking all his clothes but his underwear. He would be quite embarrassed the next morning.


	15. Breakout

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"What? You were caught?! You idiot! Now they must know I caused the fire!" Frost yelled over the phone. "I know, but it's not my fault Hit was watching over her." Sorbet muttered back. "Fine, act normal, and stay away from either of those two." Frost commanded. "Yes sir."

Hit walked down the halls after Sorbet as everyone else walked into their classes for first period. Sorbet looked back and saw the best fighter in the school after him. He started to run down the now empty hallways, but Hit was ahead of him suddenly, courtesy of Time-Leap. He tapped his foot twice and time stopped for all but them. "You were very careless yesterday." Hit started. "Wh-What are you saying? I don't know what you're-" "Cut the bullshit." Hit stopped him there. "Where is Cabba?" "I don't know, I swear." Sorbet was now shaking with fear as Hit pulled his right hand out of his pocket. He made a small punch motion in Sorbet's direction, and Sorbet felt the invisible ki blast shoot through his right shoulder. "Agh!" Sorbet gripped his shoulder where he'd just been shot. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is Cabba? Also, tell me who sent you to kill Caulifla, and who started that fire." Hit glared meanly, his stare threatening Sorbet's very existence. "Cabba..is at Frost's fourth hideout...in the abandoned airfield a mile south of town. Please, show mercy on me...and Master Frost…" Sorbet begged. "I will show you mercy for giving me the information. But I cannot do the same for Frost." Hit bargained. He unfroze time and walked away from Sorbet, who fainted on the spot.

Botamo and Magetta walked into the cafeteria with Kale on their tails. Caulifla entered from the opposite door, still depressed that Cabba was gone. Hit entered through the front door, smirk plastered on his face as he sat down. "I got Cabba's location." He told them, breaking then silence. "What? Where is he? How'd you get it?" Botamo whispered with excitement. "Yesterday, at night, Sorbet was sent to kill Caulifla. Subdued him, had a therapy session this morning. He gave up Cabba's location. Just one problem." Hit stopped them before they got too excited. "What?" Caulifla asked. "I don't know how to get into the base. Also, I can't sense Cabba's energy so I don't know exactly where he is, I only have a big area where he could be." Hit explained. "Then we just have to comb it." Botamo shrugged. "It's an airfield. Comb that without being caught and I'll pay you back the money I won from all our bets in past history." Hit challenged. "Hold up, sorry if I'm interrupting…" Everyone turned to listen to Kale. "If Cabba is there, whose base is it exactly?" Kale asked. "Frost's." Hit replied. "I don't like being accused."

Everyone turned back around to see Frost. "I don't get what you're saying, but I don't know Cabba's whereabouts and I don't have a base at an airfield." "Yeah right, Sorbet told me." Hit frowned. "I won't believe that coward, he does whatever he can including lying to get out safe." Frost countered. "He told me to have mercy on-" Hit made quotations with his fingers. "Master Frost." "Oh well, say what you say. I can't get in trouble for something I didn't do." Frost smirked smugly. " _I'll wipe that smirk on your face when I get ahold of Cabba and testify. Plus, you don't know about my recorded audio from my chat with Sorbet. Just have cut out the parts where I used force."_ Hit thought. Frost walked away and they continued to chat about Cabba and the upcoming Combatants, only three days away.

Hit used Time-Leap to get in the airbase without a problem. Botamo and Magetta created a distraction at the entrance and Magetta made so much noise that no one heard Caulifla and Kale jump the wall with a motorcycle. "Let's go." Hit whispered before motioning towards the first storage building. Meanwhile, Magetta was all set to get away with Botamo before Frost showed up. "I suppose I'll need to take care of you since you meddled in my private affairs." Frost smirked. Botamo didn't have time to dodge before Frost slammed his fist in Botamo's gut, but Botamo was unaffected. "That's right, you didn't know did you? I recently, really recently, unlocked an ability that neutralizes damage. Punch me all you want, it won't do any good." Botamo smirked. Frost gripped his arm and flipped him over. He tied Botamo's arms and legs in knots and lifted him up. Magetta readied a punch.

"Shove off, ya worthless tin can." Frost didn't even look as Magetta stopped and became depressed. "I know all your weaknesses." Frost smirked. "Really? What's mine?" Frost turned around to see no one behind him. Two invisible ki beams shot through his left chest from behind. Frost sensed Hit behind him. " _Caulifla, Kale, find Cabba."_ Hit thought to himself. The girls didn't hesitate to check the first storage room, but they found nothing.

"HAAAA!" Cabba powered up into a Super Saiyan and tried to rip his chains apart. "Shit! If only I could get rid of the Sekki-Sekki, I could sense ki!" Cabba muttered. He then realised something. "Wait a minute… If Sekki-Sekki blocks ki…" Cabba reverted to normal form and flared his ki. He then contained the ki inside his body and pulled with a little power. The chain cracked. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Cabba ripped the chains off without breaking a sweat. "Next, the walls." He muttered as he punched one wall with all his might. Sadly, this time the punch did nothing but seriously hurt his hand.

Caulifla and Kale had just finished checking the fourth storage room, still no luck. Cabba was focusing all his energy into one ball. "If ki doesn't pass through Sekki-Sekki, I'll force it through a crack. He went SSJ and pressed his fist against the wall while containing the ki inside his body. In a few seconds of excruciating punching, the wall gave a tiny crack. "Alright, now I gotta put the ki through my feet cuz my hands are probably broken." Cabba gasped. He put one foot against the crack and launched a stream of ki through it, slowly leaking out of the wall. "Kale, sense that?" Caulifla exclaimed. "It's Cabba!" they both exclaimed. They ran off to the other end of the airfield.

Hit blocked Frost's frenzied attacks with ease, but Frost wasn't letting up soon. His goons were now shooting at Hit as well, forcing him to dodge those bolts too. "Magetta!" Botamo yelled as he jumped in the air. "Choo-poo! (Got it!)" Magetta crouched as Botamo landed in him, covering Magetta's ears. Magetta rushed a crowd of thugs. "Here comes the invincible Bota Magetta!" Botamo yelled as Magetta pounded a bunch of thugs into a wall. "Hit!" Hit turned and flipped backwards while turning, shooting invisible ki bolts in every direction before land back on one knee. As Frost took cover, he noticed the girls running over to the other end of the airfield. " _No way! Could they have found him already!?"_ Frost thought. He pulled out a space gun and fired at them, but he was too far. "Damn, the only thing left is…"

Caulifla heard the hiss of fire traveling down a line. "KALE, GET DOWN!" she yelled as she dove and explosions started up from under the runway. Kale got blown into the air and over the main hangar. She landed in Frost's pool on the other side of the base. "Damn it!" Caulifla cursed before walking over to where she sensed Cabba's ki earlier. She felt it again, and she walked into a storage room. "Hold on, the ki is… below me?" she wondered. Cabba fired a powerful blast at the crack and she could clearly sense the ki flowing through. She looked around for a way into the basement.

Frost gasped in pain as Hit flipped him over, taking a remote from his belt. "This remote has two switches, no doubt the other one triggers bombs where Cabba is. Botamo!" Botamo ran over to Hit. "I need you to follow Caulifla and Kale to Cabba's location. When they find him, I'll use my dimensional Time Rift to turn them immune. You're going to have to toss Cabba out of the ground on your own, since you're the only one who can absorb damage. Get him out of there, I can only immunize one person at a time." Hit explained. Botamo nodded and Hit took down another thug.

Caulifla looked behind a shelf to find a red button. She pressed it and a staircase revealed itself next to her. She walked down to find Cabba. "Cabba?... I…" she struggled to find the right words. Cabba was equally surprised, he didn't expect his crew to be here. He was frozen with astonishment. Their silence was broken by Botamo flying into the stair wall and bouncing off, falling into the chamber below. "Cabba! Nice to see you, pretty romantic and awkward moment here, and not to mention there's a good set of magnified dynamite around this place! We gotta get the hell out!" Botamo yelled before grabbing Cabba by the collar and chucking him crudely out of the storage room. Caulifla was still in utter shock, but Frost had caught Hit off guard. He pressed the second switch.


	16. The New Member: Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Cabba heard the explosion behind him. He saw Caulifla flying out of the rubble as well, but Botamo was nowhere to be found. As he began to descend, he saw Hit taking on six thugs on his own. "Heh." He smirked, transforming once again into a Super Saiyan. He performed the infamous superhero landing, but Caulifla over shot it and slammed into a wall. Hit sweatdropped. The other thugs as well as Frost were confused as well, but Frost was first to regain composure. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down. Cabba backflipped out of the smoke as did Hit, but when the smoke cleared all they saw was a few trucks and other cars pulling out. Frost tossed something at them as his truck drove away.

"Flashba-" was all Hit could start before the device went off, Cabba and Hit both falling to the ground from the immense ear pain. The flashbang also woke Caulifla, who passed out when she slammed into the wall. "What the hell happened?" Caulifla groggily asked as she stumbled over to them. Magetta walked out of the explosion with Botamo, who was magically unharmed. "If you told me Magetta wasn't there, I coulda used my Time Rift to save myself at least." Hit complained. Cabba reverted and sat down. "Well hey guys how's life been?" Cabba asked sarcastically. "You forgot Kale." Caulifla notified him. Cabba motioned towards the back and they all started to move except Caulifla. She hugged Cabba tightly. "I thought you were dead." She sniffled. "I'm here now aren't I?" Cabba asked. "Cliché. Let's get Kale and then go find Frost." Botamo remarked. "Let's do it ourselves, let them have their moment together." Hit walked off towards the pool. "Fine. Should we call the police or-" "I have someone who can help. Get Kale, then we'll talk about it. Cabba called after them, still holding Caulifla. "Fine, just don't make out here. Frost has his hideouts riddled with cameras." Botamo told them as he and Magetta walked to the back to find Kale. Hit was already there. Kale was just walking out actually, shivering like crazy. It was pretty cold out, and winter was almost here. Also, she'd missed the action, sad for her. Don't worry, she'll be more major soon.

"Alright, the current situation. Frost?" Cabba asked started. "He's at some other hideout, and he's most likely selling drugs and other shit." Botamo commented. "The treehouse?" "Ashes to ashes." Hit answered. "School?" "Combatants are in a day." Caulifla replied. "Kale getting a boyfriend?" Dead silence and Kale blushing. "Relax, I was kidding." Cabba smiled. "At the current situation, we're gonna need to get the tree house back real quick. Always stay in pairs of two at least, in case Frost decides to make a move. I'll have an extra man helping out with Frost, he's an expert at this. "Who? What exactly do you mean by expert?" Caulifla asked. Cabba snapped his fingers and a seventeen year old boy landed in front of them. He has raven colored hair that kinda looked like a chick ass, but had a bang on either side at the front. He wore a white open shirt with black pants and a purple rope belt. "Infiltration, espionage, and assassination expert Sasuke Uchiha. He's my older bro." Cabba explained. "Hi. Can I go now?" Sasuke asked. "Shouldn't his last name be Senshu?" Botamo asked. "He changed it cuz it sounds cool. My other older brother did that too-" "Don't talk about Itachi." Sasuke cut him off. "Right. Anyways, he'll be keeping tabs on Frost and such. Go home and rest, we'll perform at Combatants tomorrow and get to work on the tree house after." Cabba finished. They went back and got some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow.


	17. The Combatants I

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

8:00, day of the Combatants

"Blue?" Cabba asked. "Yes, it's power is something to behold. Only two have ever pulled it off." Vegeta told him. "However, I will only teach you when you are ready. Instead, you right now will master Super Saiyan 2 as I showed you. You only have six hours, and then Combatants starts. Also, I'll let you in on something." Vegeta offered. "Please do." Cabba accepted the offer. "The final challenge is a mystery one, but it is with the whole team. I believe it to be a fighting type, but one that goes for all of your strengths." Vegeta whispered.

"Alright everyone, we have a guest judge today. He's a martial arts master, rival to our own Vegeta Ouji, he is the 23rd World Tournament Champion. Rating you alongside New Principal Champa and Secretary Vados, special guest judge Son Goku!" Son Goku, a man with messy black hair and a orange fighting gi walked out onto the outdoor stage, with 600 students standing in the crowd in front of him.

 _All I do is win win win no matter what_

 _Got money my mind I can never get enough_

 _And every time I step up in the building_

 _Everybody hands go up!_

Goku pointed up in the air as everyone raised their hands.

 _And they stay there!_

 _And they say yeah!_

 _And they stay there!_

 _Up down, up down, up down._

 _Cuz all I do is win, win, win_

 _And if you goin' in put your hands in the air make em stay there!_

"Thanks so much everyone how ya'll doin'!" Goku asked, getting a cheer from the crowd. "Like the host said, I'm the guest judge for the Combatants. You all know only the best of the best win, so give it all you got. Let's get this party started. First, you are in in teams of six. But, this first event requires seven people. Get your seventh member and proceed to the first team challenge. Two minutes, go!" Cabba called up Sasuke right away, and everyone made it to the first challenge in the math room. "Seriously? I have to go to your school too?" Sasuke asked. "If you have a problem with it, just say so. I'll just have Itachi replace you." Cabba offered. Sasuke sighed. "Written test, team total points decide pass or Not. Top ten teams pass. If you're caught cheating, five point deduction. Any person caught cheating twice recieves ten point deduction, fails test immediately." Goku told them. " _Let's see whose brains are as good as their brawn."_

Cabba looked over the entire sheet, there were ten problems. He couldn't believe it, none of them were solvable. At least not by him. He closed his eyes and thought it over. Sasuke looked at him from behind and cast a sign. Cabba felt himself under genjutsu. "Cabba, this exam is a sham from the start. The point is to cheat well. You can't solve these questions on your own, look for people who are writing without hesitation." Sasuke told him. In the genjutsu, Sasuke was standing in front of Cabba, but he was wavy, indicating it was genjutsu.

Cabba checked the room for calm ki signatures, and sure enough there were four of them writing fluently. " _Bingo!"_ Hit closed his eyes. His Time Control activated and stopped all movement, allowing him to walk to one desk and quickly memorize the answers so far. He sat back down and released the Time Control. Caulifla attached strings to her fingers and quickly attached them to mirrors on the roof while Hit paused time. She twisted her fingers until the mirror directly reflected answers from the person behind to Kale. Kale started writing as she spotted Botamo motion for Sasuke's genjutsu. Magetta was asleep, causing Caulifla to sweatdrop.

" _Sharingan!"_ Sasuke activated his eyes of red with black tongs, trademark of the Uchiha name. He copied the movements of one other competitor, who clearly knew what he was doing. Once he was done, he cast genjutsu on Botamo and told him the answers. Magetta was now awake, so Sasuke repeated the method. "Team 35, you're out." Cabba finished his test and laid back. "Team 67, fail." Caulifla noticed Hit repeatedly stopping time to find more answers, and she copied his. "Get out, sorry Team 21." " _Phew, looks like we're still in it."_ Cabba thought. "Times up. Bring your tests to the front." Goku ordered. "Okay, now that we know who's good at cheating, teams 4, 17, 22, 39, 44, 47, 55, 62, 89, 100. You all pass." Goku told them. "What team were we?" Sasuke asked. "Team 62." Botamo answered. "Yeah, but Frost's team 47 passed as well, and that past winner team 4." Cabba pointed out. "I've been meaning to ask, why didn't we report Frost and get him expelled? It's one less team we have to worry about." Hit asked. "This one…" Cabba pointed towards Caulifla. "Wanted to humiliate him and then add to it with the evidence we collected." Caulifla nodded. "Well, now that that's over, I'll be going. I think the Power Challenge is first, so good luck Magetta." Sasuke waved as he turned around to leave. "Choo-poo! (Thanks!)" Magetta called after him.

Magetta punched the Power measurer, almost toppling it over. "651!" Vegeta announced. "Alright!" Botamo yelled. They had gone ninth, and they were now the number one scorer. "Final contestant from team four, Janemba!" Cabba covered his ears as the contestant slammed his fist into the machine, blowing it up on the spot. His score however, was burned onto a piece of glass during the explosion. "700!" "Looks like we underestimated them." Hit pointed out. "Good going Magetta, we'll make up for the spot you lost." Cabba told him.

"Next, the IQ Challenge. We're testing your problem solving skills." Goku explained. "You can do it, Kale!" Caulifla cheered. "Go get em'!" Botamo yelled. Kale gulped and began the challenge. The questions were relatively simple strategy and how to change people's thoughts. She scored the highest, an IQ of 197. "Yeah!" Kale was congratulated by the team as she got back. But of course, these competitions always have sore losers.


	18. The Combatants II

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Cabba turned to see some of the seniors push their way through the crowd with more force than necessary. "I suppose they're here for us." Hit muttered. "Then let's put a stop to them before they cause any more trouble." Cabba suggested, walking off to talk with the seniors. Hit followed with Caulifla, and Botamo and Magetta went off in different directions so the seniors wouldn't run. Kale was going to follow, but a sharp pain in her scalp pulled her back. "Here we are, if it isn't the brainiac who stopped our would be perfect run." the bully from chapter 2 held her up by her hair, causing her to wince. "Don't worry, even plastic surgery won't make you look right after we're done with you." He laughed. She tried to call for help, but he covered her mouth.

Sasuke watched from afar, he could see Cabba talking to the seniors with Hit and Caulifla. He saw Botamo and Magetta approaching from their flanks. He noticed Kale wasn't there though. It was weird, he felt like there was a piece missing from their team. "Hmm… what's with those seniors? It's like they're just…" " _Buying time?"_ Cabba thought. The seniors he was talking with were changing the subject whenever he got to the point, and they seemed to be waiting for something. He noticed the bully from the second chapter start limping about a good ten yards away. It's like he got kneed in the shin. "Hold on a second…" he looked closer to confirm his suspicions. "Kale!" he jumped onto his hands and fired back off, kicking one bully in the face. "Hit! Clear a path in that direction! Caulifla! Back me up!" Cabba blocked a punch from one bully and jumped to avoid a sweep from the other. Caulifla jumped over him right as Cabba landed in a crouch. She flew over the senior in front of her and landed behind him. When the senior turned around, she slapped him into next week.

Cabba turned and ran behind Hit who was clearing a path, telling people to move and at times moving them aside with Time-Leap. Cabba slid on his knees and limboed just as Botamo came flying over both of them, slamming the last senior into his friends. "Botamo, Magetta, handle them." Cabba went Super Saiyan and rushed the bully holding Kale. The guy clearly had no chance, so he did what he could. He picked her up and slammed her down on the ground. Cabba arrived just as the guy fled. Caulifla was behind him in a second, checking Kale for major injuries. It appeared to be that Kale had two broken ribs, a few bruises, but the main issue was an unstable spine. "She needs medical attention! Call an ambulance!" Caulifla yelled at him. "An ambulance isn't fast enough to get here and back in time." Hit pointed out. "Then let me take her."

Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing in front of them. "Hurry up! I'm the only one who has mastered lightning speed here! The nearest hospital is twenty minutes away even if Hit took her! Hurry and give her to me!" he yelled. Cabba nodded and Caulifla helped him carefully load her into Sasuke's arms. "I'll be back soon, though I can't guarantee Kale will be with me." Sasuke told them before disappearing in a bolt of lightning. "At least she was able to do her challenge in time." Cabba sighed. "Next challenge, the Agility challenge." Goku yelled. "Caulifla, you're up."

Caulifla lined up next to 9 other contestants, including Sorbet. "Remind me why you're even here?" she asked. "I'm one of the elite." He smirked. First out the back end wins. 3, 2, go!" Goku caught them by surprise. Caulifla took off into the obstacle course, jumping over hurdles and ducking under swinging logs while keeping an eye on her opponents. Surprisingly, Sorbet was keeping up with her. "Hah, looks like you're nothing special little girl." Sorbet told her, turning his head in her direction. "Hah, looks like the elite are blind." Sorbet looked forwards to run into a wall as the course got narrower. Caulifla smirked and jumped the next spike mace. "Outta the way!" the team four contestant plowed her out of the way and kept going, just breaking the obstacles in front of him. "That's not agility!" she yelled. The huge senior came out first and Caulifla came second, holding her head where he knocked her out of the way.

"What the hell was that ref?" she asked. "Its called winning, you wouldn't know because you can't do it." the ref answered. "Yo ref! That guy just plowed through the obstacles! The point is to dodge them, right? This guy-" Cabba was cut off by the ref. "Look kid, I'm here and I have a job to do. I don't care who wins or how they do it. Just get out of my face so I can finish these events and go do drugs at home." the guy shoved Cabba. Caulifla was about to slap him, but Cabba pulled her away. "Relax, it's fine. Hit and Botamo can make up for it, and we still have the team challenge." She was still fuming. "I'll get back at him, I promise." She sighed and walked back with him. They could hear Goku yell for halftime behind them.

"Alright, listen well. Super Saiyan 2 is just triggered by more anger, more rage, that sort of stuff. Just imagine Frost killing all your friends one by one." Vegeta ordered. Cabba nodded and imagined Frost shooting holes in Hit, Botamo, and Kale. He imagined Frost smelting Magetta and slowly butchering Caulifla. He went Super Saiyan, but his eyes were still closed and he was only beginning to let out those quick breaths of anger. "Imagine Sasuke being impaled by that kid Frost's tail." Cabba started breathing quicker. "Imagine me killing your family." "Hold up what?" Cabba asked, losing his anger in an instant. Vegeta facepalmed. " _I suppose I forgot to build that image of me in his mind."_ Vegeta thought. "Forget it. Anyways, just try to use anger like that. It will eventually power you up, and it may take weird measures." Vegeta told him as he walked off. "That's all? You're not gonna help me train?" Cabba asked. "I told you how to do it. I can't make you, so the rest is all for you to do. I'm not the one training." Vegeta replied lazily.

"Weight Manipulation Challenge!" the ref yelled. Botamo lined up on stage. "Rules are simple. Slide and stop at certain challenges on the slanted maze. If you do so much as touch a wall, you're out." Goku explained. "Go!" Botamo slid down the halls, braking where he'd slide sideways. He got through a lot of the maze, but at the end he ran into a dilemma. "This is the final turn!" Botamo smiled as he turned left to exit. "Oh sh-" he was barely able to stop before he would have crashed into a wall. "What the-. This is supposed to be the exit!" he muttered. What he didn't know was that Frost's teammate Cooler had sprayed a concrete wall at the exit. "The winner and only succeeding finisher, team 47's Cooler!" Goku announced. Botamo smashed through the concrete fuming. "Contestant from team 62 fails." the ref shrugged. "Someday, ref. Someday, I'm gonna ruin your life." Botamo glared. "Good luck. My life is all drugs. Ya can't ruin drugs." the ref flipped him off.

"That ref is getting on my nerves." Cabba muttered, pacing around. "Hit, stealth is next. They've spent the most money on this event, you have to infiltrate a massive skyscraper and get to the top floor. Then, you gotta kill the "boss" without being noticed. It's a robot. Then, get out without being noticed." Botamo explained. "Sounds easy." Caulifla remarked. "Not with that ass of a ref it isn't." Hit added. "I've had enough of that guy, I'm gonna do something about him." Cabba finally gave up on just dealing with it. Sasuke appeared in a bolt of lightning. "Kale should recover in a few days, but she has an iPad with her so she can use FaceTime and watch the other challenges. Did Botamo and Caulifla win?" Sasuke asked. "The ref was an ass about both challenges. They both failed cuz of him. By the way, perfect timing. Speaking of the ref, would you mind doing a little errand for me?" Cabba asked.


	19. The Combatants IIIHit Thug Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

The Stealth Challenge

Hit noticed contestants enter through the windows on the second and third floors. He sighed and paused time, entering without anyone noticing. He skipped time again, getting to the elevator. He entered and programmed it to reach the top. Meanwhile, team tour's contestant was flying to the top faster than the elevator. Thing is, he was using a jetpack, which is against the rules. "Sasuke, now." Cabba whispered through his com. "Gotcha." Sasuke poked the ref in the back and the ref turned around. "Chidori Stream." Sasuke lit the guard up with a flash of lightning, sending him higher than his drugs could ever do. "Hit, cheater taken care of." The ref flew up and smashed right through the jet pack, sending the team four contestant plummeting to the ground. Hit exited the elevator and sent one of his invisible energy blasts through the robot's core, deactivating it.

"Nice job." Hit turned around to see a hairless cat with rabbit teeth. "I'm Dyspo, from team 17. Fight me." Dyspo challenged. Hit jumped and readied time skip, but the next thing he knew, he was bouncing off the roof and into the ground. "Hmm…" he muttered. Hit tried again and was sent into one wall, cracking it. "That was close, should I have been kicked in the other direction…" Hit looked at the opposite wall to show a row of only windows. "Heh."

Dyspo rushed Hit with his abnormal speed, almost bringing him down. Hit jumped over him, but Dyspo kicked him and Hit crashed into the glass and broke it. He stopped himself from sliding out. "No more options!" Dyspo rushed him and threw a punch straight at Hit. " _Bingo."_ Hit used his newest ability. He crossed dimensions, becoming transparent. Dyspo flew right through him and out the window. "Oh no!" Dyspo yelled. "You're the one with no more options." Hit smirked.

(Pause right there)

(Thug life explosion in bottom right corner of however you imagine it, pixelated sunglasses and cigarette fly out. Sunglasses land in front of Hit's eyes and cigarette between his teeth)

 _They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty_

Hit walked to the elevator and closed the door as the song continued.

 _My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gonna catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty_

Hit walked out of the building as Sasuke fried it's electrical circuits, blowing the whole thing to bits in an epic finish. Cabba finished recording/streaming it to Kale. "Team 62 wins!" Goku announced. "Vados, schedule repairs, hold on. Rebuilding. Yeah. Thanks." Champa rapidly stuttered out. If he'd known his students were so destructive, he wouldn't have spent so much on these challenges. "Final individual catagory, speed! Since that high ref is down for the count, I'll be the ref for this one." Goku announced. Final contestants, line up." Cabba handed his camera to Hit and walked to the starting line. "First around the world wins, no flying. You have to stay in a straight path, which means no turning. Only up, down and forwards. Goku created four replicas of himself and they all took to the sky. "Go!"

Cabba took off, jumping building after building as he raced through the rich district of the world. Cabba looked forwards to see a giant casino. "You gotta be kidding me." He muttered. Cabba jumped high in the air and released an energy blast behind him, sending him through a window like a rocket.

(Slow motion)

Cabba rolled to break his fall. He slightly jumped and slid on his butt across a blackjack table, jumping off and cartwheeling before flipping sideways over the waitress, snagging a cocktail. He sipped the drink in midair (yeah, he's underage, who cares) and tossed it before sliding under two tables and coming face to face with the slot machines. "I clearly chose the wrong path for this." He muttered as he jumped one slot machine and ran past another row, heading for a restaurant, finally having a window of escape.

(Exit slow motion)

A newly wed couple was enjoying the time at the rich casino, both they and their families with one hand on their drinks. They were about to toast. Cabba flew into the restaurant at full speed, jumping and keeping his feet suspended in front of him. He crab walked at super speed on their drinks, not even moving them but at the same time leaving a bad time for the group. The glasses shattered after he let go and poured champagne and cocktails all over the newly wed's family.

Cabba burst out the window and kept running, going Super Saiyan now. He could see his competitors, team four's Syn Shenron moving at top speed in the lead with Frost on his tail. Frost spotted him and launched a needle at Cabba. Cabba ducked and rolled into a much less fancy restaurant, grabbing a pan from the kitchen as he ran out. Frost fired more needles at him, Cabba simply deflecting them all with his frying pan. Cabba threw the pan like a frisbee at Frost, creating a replica of himself next to Frost to catch the pan. With the wham bam shazam, Frost was out with a concussion.


	20. Hunt in the Desert Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Yeah! That loser Frost is out!" Botamo cheered. Goku's energy clones were transmitting the footage of their sight to the main screen. "...?" Hit thought.

Cabba finished the third quarter of the race. "Final stretch!" As he moved in, the paths got closer and Shenron became visible. " _I gotta take him out."_ Cabba thought. He formed a ki blast and started to shoot at his enemy, but Shenron was fast. Shenron decided to shoot back, causing Cabba to go on the defensive. "Take this! Galick Gun!" he yelled, shooting a beam from both his hands at the Shadow Dragon. The blast hit him dead on but didn't knock him down.

"Is this all he can do?" Hit asked. He'd expected more of Cabba. "Don't tell me…" Cabba was breathing hard after his dodges and shooting while running. Shenron was tired too, but not as much. "Damn it! I'll finish this!" Cabba created three spheres of energy, two small and one big. He chucked the big one to Syn Shenron's left, a small one slightly to his right, and the last small one at the big one. Syn fired a powerful blast at Cabba and dealt some big damage. However, the attack wasn't useless. The small one bounced off the big one, which exploded and caused a smokescreen. It made contact with the other small ball which created a massive explosion and defeat for team 4. Cabba ran up to the finish line before fainting of exhaustion and falling across the finish. "As I thought, he's been using extra energy on SSJ2. The idiot tried to master it before the race began, so he got tired…" Hit smirked. Caulifla caught him before he fell. "You idiot. You almost lost." Caulifla scolded him. "Almost is the key word. At least someone here's gotta win everyday." Digitized sunglasses again.

 _Nothing can stop me, I'm all the way up  
All the way up  
I'm all the way up  
I'm all the way up  
Nothing can stop me, I'm all the way up_

"Will you shut up Mr. Author?!" she pointed to KuraiGalickGun to their right. "Look, I gotta get the thug life in, alright?" KuraiGalickGun told her. "Can it wait?" she asked. "I really don't need to answer that question. I'm all the way up! Point the hills, go all the way up!" KuraiGalickGun laughed before using IT to get out of there. He wouldn't be writing the rest of the story if he hadn't, because Caulifla looked more scary than Kushina after Obito "forgot" Rin's birthday. (Naruto)

"Will all teams that won any competition please step forwards?" Goku asked. Cabba took a senzu and walked up with his team, Frost's, and Team 4. "For the final competition, the remaining teams will go head to head in a three way survival challenge. You will be entering an area called the Demon Desert. It is filled with all sorts of dangerous predators, abnormal survival conditions, and landscaping traps such as massive sand pits." Goku announced. "Survive for five days. We will have full view of your progress and strengths as well as weaknesses, and then we'll rate you on how well you did. We'll score you out of a hundred points, and the average score of our three proctors will be taken. The highest average will win. Now here's the difficult part." Goku held up three scrolls. "These are the Strength, Technique, and Intelligence scrolls. One will be given to each team. Should you obtain all three and return to base alive…" he smirked. "You automatically win." The teams started chatting. "Should you be in a situation where it's a death battle, you may kill. May I have team four come into the tent first?"

Cabba bent down and pulled the team in. "Here's the plan. As soon as we get into the desert, we need to hide our scroll somewhere safe. Then we'll hunt the other teams and come back when we have the other two. Then we'll go to the base in the middle and finish." Cabba explained. "I'll take the scroll." Sasuke suggested. They received their scroll, the Technique Scroll, and went to their entrance. "Ready, start!" Goku yelled.

The signal flare went off and Cabba's team rushed into the desert. "Preserve your energy!" Sasuke yelled. "Then why are you wearing a black cape?!" Cabba asked. "Only one I have. Besides, skin burns in this desert. At least I'll be safe." Sasuke smirked. He stopped. "What's the matter?" Botamo asked. "I found the perfect place to hide the scroll." Sasuke smirked. He took it out and set it on the ground. "Katon: Goukyakyu no jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) The scroll was turned into ashes in an instant. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!" Caulifla screamed. "Now no one can win by stealing our scroll, since it's gone. Betcha I just scored some points for that one."

Goku marked down a bulletpoint, "good leadership" for team 62. "Well thought. And since the other teams don't know, he'll force what they would consider unnecessary battles and then score even higher with nothing to lose." He smirked. "He is quite the strategist." Vados remarked.

Cabba's team rested in the skull of a giant salamander that they'd found. "It's time we scouted the opposition. Sasuke, can you check it out?" Cabba asked. "My eyes are for mirroring, special abilities like flames, and massive skeletons to smash people. I can't search long distance." Sasuke replied. "Anyone else got ranged abilities?" Cabba asked. "Nope." They all replied. "Ok, then we'll do this the old fashioned way. Let's get going." Cabba stood up and began to walk.


	21. Hunt in the Desert Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Do you see them?" "Yeah." "They're almost there…"

Cabba stepped on a piece of unstable sand and the entire area below them turned into a sand pit. Quickly, Hit stopped time and tossed Magetta back up to the surface. Cabba and Caulifla combined a blast that made contact with Botamo's back, giving him the launch required to send him out as well. Sasuke caught Kale and his eyes turned from red background with black tongs and the pupil to a hexagonal red shape with black out and in lining and black background. He suddenly stopped in midair as a purple flame enveloped the two, encasing him in the shell of chakra called Susano'o. Cabba swung Caulifla around and chucked her back up, who in turn launched two energy blasts to the side. One bounced off the other and flew right under Cabba, who used it as footing to jump out. The sand caved in around Sasuke and Kale, but Sasuke got them out in time.

"Nice trap…" Cabba muttered. "Frost." he nodded at Caulifla and she opened her palm facing in front of them. A volley of blasts struck the area. Sasuke, your turn. Botamo, Magetta, you're his shields. Kale, observe for openings. Caulifla…" she looked at him. "You're with me." he jumped high in the air. She followed, and they launched another volley of blasts into the area and Frost jumped out with some of his teammates. "Galick Gun!" Cabba fired the beam at Frost. Caulifla rested her feet on Cabba's back as Frost advanced. When he moved for the punch, Caulifla pushed Cabba down and roll kicked Frost back at the ground. Frost pointed a finger at her when he got up, aiming his Death Beam, but he never got the chance. He felt his arm snap under the purple skeleton hand that lay beside him. Sasuke glared down at him. "Amaterasu." Sasuke launched the black flames and Frost screamed in pain, rolling around as he desperately tried to extinguish the powerful jutsu.

Two extremely fast assassins streaked out of the smoke. They were clearly Frost's teammates. Botamo began to absorb their punches easily and Magetta began to repel them with his lava spit. Sasuke weaved a few signs. "Katon: Goukyakyu no jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!) The powerful flame encased one assassin, but the other jumped and launched a ki blast at him. Botamo spit one of his energy blasts at it and it made contact, splitting the ball into a thousand ki needles. However, Magetta's lava spit neutralized the attack. "Raiton: Chidori!" (Lighting Style: One Thousand Birds/Lightning Blade) Sasuke's Susano'o disappeared into nothing and he rushed to impale the boy with the lighting bolt in his hand. "Weaklings." Sasuke muttered.

Cabba exchanged blow for blow with Frost's teammates. He tossed a ki blast to his right and threw a punch with his left hand, leaving his opponent winded. Cabba flashed Super Saiyan to repel the sneak attacker behind him and Caulifla kicked his previous blast into the winded opponent, taking two more men down. "Two left." Cabba remarked.

Hit and Kale were fighting off the last two. Hit jumped the sweep from one and kicked him in the face, time-skipping into a one-two-three punch combo. Kale was struggling to keep up with her opponent. She couldn't launch an offensive because of the man's pressure on her defense. He was a great swordsman and Kale couldn't dodge his next strike in time. However, it never came.

Sasuke had the man's blade balanced against his own. The two engaged in a lighting fast sword fight that most couldn't follow, Cabba and Hit being exceptions. "Hit." Hit nodded and watched closely. Sasuke swung his blade upwards and the swordsman blocked it, but Sasuke applied more force and sent him flying in the air. Hit Time-Leaped around him and struck the man with an invisible energy beam through his stomach. Cabba smirked. The last member of Frost's team appeared right in front of Cabba. "Your mine!" he screamed, throwing a massive punch at the Saiyan. In the blink of an eye, Cabba went SSJ2 and punched the air in front of him, sending the guy across the desert.

Frost released a pinkish beam through Sasukes black flames. "Death Beam!" Botamo chest bumped the blast back at him right before it came into contact with Cabba. Cabba lunged at Frost and readied a powerful right handed punch, but an explosion of sand occurred before him and he stopped himself before he crashed into Janemba. "Looks like we'll be in this desert way shorter than I thought." Cabba remarked. Janemba began to enlarge his blade. It doubled its size, then doubled again, and doubled one more time. Janemba rushed him with the blade and swung it down. Cabba closed his eyes and drew his right hand back. The sword reach a foot away from his head.

Hit and Omega Shenron engaged in a battle of lighting fast speeds. Hit was faster, but Shenron was probably at least two sizes bigger. His added weight into his blows began to take a toll on Hit's tired body. Finally, an uppercut to the jaw knocked Hit back on the ground. Shenron rushed to finish the job, but Hit sent another one of his invisible energy blasts through Shenron's thigh. Shenron grabbed his knee and Hit swung a foot up into his jaw.

Cabba glared at the blade and it stopped it's descent towards his head. The blade clashed with the sheer force of the glare. Cabba threw a punch and it reached an inch in front of Janemba's face. Again, the sheer force of the punch blew him back a couple feet. Cabba disappeared from his current spot, reappeared in front of Janemba, and spin kicked him, leaving an energy blast planted in front of his stomach. The blast carried him across another sand dune before he went down in the dust.

Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long. I hit writers block for a solid two months. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys but here's the new chapter also I think I'll only have 5 to 10 chapters after this one left. Sorry again. -KuraiGalickGun


	22. Demon Possessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in Quotations is Thought"_

Janemba lay in the dust as Cabba walked over. "It's over." Cabba asserted. "You lost." The crowd cheered. " _Master, thank you for granting me this power...but I'm not sated yet."_ He placed his hand on Janemba's forehead and concentrated. Electricity surrounding him from his SSJ2 transformation began to move towards his hand. "Cabba, what are you doing?" Hit asked. Cabba didn't answer. "Cabba, explain yourself." "I'm going to absorb some of his power and take his sword. Then I'm gonna get myself into prison so I can kill Frost while he's there." Cabba replied. Caulifla stepped forwards. "Cabba, you aren't serious are you? What about-" "Stay out of this. That's an order from your captain." Cabba hadn't even turned to look at them. "Absorb."

The electricity suddenly flared as his hand lit up with a glow and Janemba's power started to fade. Cabba grew stronger and his hair began to grow. Janemba turned purple, then white, then gray. "You're going to kill him!" Caulifla yelled. "Does it matter?" He glared at her. And then he and Janemba flashed white and became one.

"Cabba?" Kale asked. Sasuke stepped forwards. Hit followed. "We have no choice I guess." he said. Sasuke nodded. "We have to take him down." Before them stood SSJ3 Cabba, but his right eye was that of Janemba's, his right arm was gray and cracked, and his right hand grasped Janemba's sword. He started to chuckle, then laugh. "Hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious? You think you can take me? Now that I have both their powers?" "What was that?" Kale asked. "That's not Cabba or Janemba." Sasuke stated. "It's whatever is in him. When he fought Janemba, he had it way too easy. Janemba was a lot stronger than that, but he's been fighting something within him. Some kind of possessive demon or something."

"This power, it's overflowing, and it feels so good! I'll bet…" he pointed a finger at the six of Cabba's teammates. "That I can take you all out!" "Looks like he's possessed. We better free him." Hit stated. "How?" Botamo asked. "Simple." Caulifla stepped forward. "We kick that demon's or whatever it is's ass outta Cabba."


	23. Mind Parasite

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in Quotations is Thought"_

Author's Note: Yay! Your author has returned from writer's block! I would like to apologize for like, almost a year's worth of wait. I just screwed the story over the instant I introduced Sasuke to the story. I don't know why I did that but I must have been way out of my mind. Anyways, I can't totally fix the story but I can try and end it on a somewhat mediocre note. Then I can go and write a multi-chapter without screwing it over, probably a Naruto fic. As bad as I messed the story up though, 23,000 people took their valuable time to look at this story. Thank you all so much for your support. I promise I'll try and live up to your expectations. With that said, enjoy my try at setting the story back on track. Comment down in the review section how I should end the story.

Sasuke drew his sword and Magetta moved to the front. "Since we're fighting Cabba, I'm taking charge." Sasuke stated. "Magetta, Botamo, work as the vanguard and as our shields. Hit, Caulifla, you're with me in the middle. Kale, back us up with long ranged attacks and healing ki spells." "Roger that!" the team yelled.

"Do you think that formation will do you any good?" Cabba asked. He rushed them with his blade. "Magetta!" Sasuke yelled. Magetta let out a spray of lava. Cabba jumped over him and swung the blade down on Hit. Botamo chest bumped him away. "Kale!" Sasuke called. "Yes!" Kale launched a beam of red ki at Cabba. Cabba brought his blade down on the blast and it flew past him, one half on each side. "Hit!" "Gotcha." Hit lifted his hand in the direction of Cabba. He launched one of his invisible blasts at him. "Not happening." Cabba launched a volley of his own energy spheres into the surrounding air, detonating Hit's blast halfway through its path.

Sasuke swooped in from behind and slashed at Cabbas back. It hit his hardened shell of king and the sword broke. "You should know already." Cabba suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the throat. "Even with them, that sword was your last hope against me." Sasuke yawned. "You might wanna think about what you're doing." "What?" "It's Cabba ur possessing. Seeing as you're so strong, you're possessing a high school freshman who can't fully handle SSJ2. How long do you think…" Cabba's arms cramped. "You can hold that state?" In that moment, Janemba's power dipped to all time lows and Sasuke smashed the Saiyan and whatever Janemba is hybrid into the dirt. Magetta spit a giant clump of thick lava on him and you could hear less of Janemba and more of Cabba in the scream that erupted below as time passed. When they saw his hair return to normal, Botamo absorbed the lava and left a black, burnt, Cabba on the ground. "Bring him to the hospital. Botamo, stay." Sasuke commanded. The rest of them took their commander away.

"Why'd u drag me here Sasuke?" Botamo asked. Sasuke turned around. They were right under the treehouse. "It should come out any moment now." Botamo suddenly got a really bad stomach ache. "Sasuke, what's…" Sasuke charged a Chidori." Suddenly, the lava Botamo absorbed came back out. A tiny organism flew out of it in the opposite direction. "Chidori Wave!" Sasuke yelled. He sent an electric wave in the direction of the organism. It shuddered for a few seconds and then fell to the ground. Botamo, stomach ache gone, walked over to it. "What the…" "That…" Sasuke started. "...is Watagash. It's a mind parasite that corrupts those with any evil at all in their hearts. It's why I'm here." he finished. Botamo stomped on it, turning it into a puddle of green blood. "What a little shit." he cursed. Sasuke pulled out his phone to make a call. "Whatcha doin'?" Botamo asked. "Going home. I came for Watagash." Sasuke replied. "Yeah...thanks for your help man." Botamo shook his hand. A spaceship landed next to them with the letters UBER adorning the side of it. Sasuke jumped in it and flew off. Botamo pondered what to do for a second. Then the past events sank in. "Wait...we won?"


End file.
